1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat transfer apparatus, and more particularly to a heat transfer apparatus having an anti-oxidization device for preventing water tubings from oxidization, and for reducing air bubbles from being generated within and flown through the water tubings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical heat transfer apparatuses have been developed and comprise a number of tubing systems or piping systems coupled between heat transfer members or devices, and water or other refrigerants flowing through the tubing systems or piping systems, for heat transferring or exchanging purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,444 to Countryman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,159 to Dittell disclose two of the typical heat transfer apparatuses each also comprising water or other heat transfer fluid pumped or drawn by such as compressors, through heat exchangers, heaters, evaporators, condensers, etc., for heat transferring or exchanging between the heat transfer members or devices.
However, normally, the heat transfer fluid, such as the water may contain negative ions, positive ions, mineral materials, impurities, etc. which may increase electric resistance of the water, and which may increase electric conductivity of the water, and which may cause the tubing or piping systems to be easily rusted by the water.
For preventing the tubing or piping systems from being rusted, the tubing or piping systems are required to be made of stainless steel which is expensive, and anti-rusting agent is required to be filled into the tubing or piping systems. However, the anti-rusting agent normally will pollute our environment.
In addition, in operation, air bubbles may be generated within and flown through the water tubing or piping systems, and may thus generate great shocks and vibrations within the water tubing or piping systems, such that the coupling between the water tubing or piping systems and the heat transfer members or devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat transfer apparatuses.